


Snowball

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being adorable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Akashi Seijuuro had a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [deplore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore) because apparently [Akashi's horse is named Yukimaru](http://snowytruth.tumblr.com/post/84409603601/q-what-is-the-name-of-akashis-horse-that-he).

Of course Akashi Seijuuro had a horse. Nijimura never really thought about it but he supposed it should have been one of those things that someone of Akashi's station in life ought to have. It just made sense though he still was kind of surprised when Akashi looked at him and asked, "Would you like to see the stables?"

Of course Akashi would have stables in his mansion of a house.

The stable was kind of what he expected if he ever got around to thinking about it: large and warm and smelling of that distinctive cloying scent that must be horse manure. Nijimura made sure to watch where he stepped. Just in case.

Akashi's horse was also something he should have expected. It was tall and magnificent, a white, robust creature with a glorious mane and a pleasant enough disposition, given how it neighed cheerfully and came close immediately at the sight of its owner. And should he be surprised that Akashi was gentler and more affectionate with a horse than he ever was with another human being? He supposed he also shouldn't be. Rich people were weird after all and Akashi was... Well, he was Akashi.

"What's his name?" Nijimura asked after watching Akashi pet his horse's nose rather fondly for a few minutes and actually seemed to forget he was there.

Akashi seemed to pause at the question then turned those unsettling eyes at him.

"Yukimaru."

Yukimaru.

Snowball.

It took all of Nijimura's effort not to let out a snort because those eyes were just _daring_ him to but in the end he succeeded for the most part. He sighed and instead of making a move toward the horse (Yukimaru. Snowball. He'll never let that go), reached out and ruffled Akashi's hair instead. He also decidedly ignored the surprised look he got for doing that.

"You know you're still kind of surprising, right? You brat..." He said, one side of his lips lifted in a bit of a smile.

Honestly, his troublesome kouhai shouldn't be this cute.


End file.
